Andy (Ranger)
|tag skills = |level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 170 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=BeardChopperThin |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV NCRFactionNV NovacGenericTownie VNCRSnifferFaction |class =NCRRanger |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOld |edid =RangerAndy |baseid = |refid = |footer = Ranger Andy without his hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Ranger Andy is a former New California Ranger living in Novac in 2281. Background A veteran of the NCR Rangers, Andy is the closest Novac has to a proper lawman, watching the town while Vargas and Boone watch the highway.The Courier: "What do you do here, Andy?" Andy: "Right now? A whole lot of sitting on my keister and counting cracks in the ceiling. I wouldn't wish it on anybody." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) He's currently out of the loop, allowing frauds like Ada Straus to prowl the streets of Novac, as he fell down the motel stairs, injuring his leg. Although it was not the worst injury in the world, Andy was knocked flat on his back and forced to stay in his bungalow for several weeks, counting cracks in the ceiling, courtesy of the town's mayor, Jeannie May. This recent injury has been a serious blow to Andy's self-worth and is currently feeling useless and more of a burden than anything else.The Courier: "Did you do something to your leg?" Andy: "Yeah. Twice. Actually the first time it was more like half my body. Knocked me out of the Rangers. This time it's mostly just reminded me how useless I've gotten." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas))The Courier: "Your body is injured, not your mind. You're kidding yourself if you think you're useless." Andy: "Heh. People don't exactly line up to find out what's in my head. Can't remember the last time someone suggested I knew something worth knowing. You know, maybe there's something I can do for you. Since you've gone to all the trouble of flattering a crippled old soldier. (Andy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) If he was still in his prime, he wouldn't bat an eye and keep limping about. However, Andy has problems with his arm and leg, leftover from his service and the incident that forced him into retirement. A few years back, he led a team of Rangers to act upon intel that there were Legion slavers holed up in a burned-out house a few kilometers from their station. The place was deserted, save for a scrawny child hiding in the closet. Andy tried to pick him up, to take him to the station and into proper care, but the child hid back in the closet, leaving him with a live grenade at his feet. Although he survived the explosion, half his body was mangled and he couldn't continue to serve.The Courier: ''"What happened?" Andy: "A few years back, we get a tip that some Legion slavers were holed up in this burnt out house a few klicks from where we were stationed. We get there and it's deserted. No sign anyone's been there. I mean nothing. As we're leaving, I hear something behind me. I turn around and there's this kid, just skin and bone, and he's looking up at us and he's scared half to death. Been hiding in a closet. I go to grab him out of there and I notice he's holding something in his hand. Something metal. He shuts himself back inside the closet and that's when I see the grenade he's left by my feet. They do it a lot, the Legion. Using kids. They know we'll hesitate. Anyway, that was the first time. Second time I fell down those stairs in front of the motel. Just in case I got to thinking I'd put it all behind me." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas) He settled at Novac, becoming the closest the town has to a sheriff. He had an eye for people and was one of the few who didn't dislike Carla Boone based on her behavior. He considered her a sweet girl, even if she had a tendency to be pretty direct about the quality of life in Novac. He believed it was just a coping mechanism with living on the frontier, reminding herself that there was a better life out there. To keep his spirits up, he stays in touch with the Rangers over at Ranger station Charlie through his ham radio, with patrols checking up on him regularly. They joke it's paying respects, something Andy takes in stride with a smile on his face - one of the few his retirement affords him. But as of when the Courier arrives in Novac, Ranger Station Charlie hasn't responded in a couple of days and has had him worried enough to ask a stranger to check up on them for him.The Courier: "You're with the NCR, right?" Andy: "Was. Was with them. That was back when my arm and leg used to work better. I still like to pretend I'm a Ranger, though. I'll check in with the guys up at the station pretty regular on the ham radio. Sometimes they stop by, tell me they're paying their respects, the smug bastards. They haven't been responding to me, last couple of days. I guess they got tired of hearing me talk, but it's still got me a little worried. Hell, listen to me talk. Like some damn mother hen." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * One for My Baby: Ranger Andy can be one of the people persuaded to go in front of Dinky the T-Rex, although he is not the true culprit. * Andy and Charlie: Andy will ask the player to check on Ranger station Charlie, as he hasn't heard from them in a while. * Old School Ghoul: Raul Tejada will ask the player about their opinion on Ranger Andy, as part of Raul's companion quest. Other interactions * Andy will teach the player the Ranger Takedown unarmed perk after either a 30 Speech check or completing the unmarked quest Andy and Charlie. Inventory Notes * Remember that Ranger Andy is a Ranger, and therefore will see through any disguise you may use. * Andy never leaves his home. * Killing Ranger Andy or being 'Hated' by the NCR will make Raul's Old School Ghoul quest impossible to complete, resulting in Raul's new apparel to be unobtainable, except through console commands. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Ranger Andy appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Audio in the files for Fallout: New Vegas suggests that Gregory Alan Williams was at some point going to voice Andy, as there are many of Andy's lines recorded in his voice. Bugs * After asking Ranger Andy about the station and going down to check it the station may not have been attacked at all. There will be a single ranger in the station talking about how he has too many medical supplies. * There is a bug that will not let you speak to Ranger Andy and the screen goes in for a conversation but then recedes the reason is unknown for now. ** This occurs after passing the Speech check to bypass the Ranger Station Charlie side quest, and the next time you talk to Andy; you can fix this by entering into the console). Alternatively, enter into your console. This will add a note to your inventory, allowing you to speak to Ranger Andy again and thereby initiating the Ranger Station Charlie side quest. * When you bring Raul to Ranger Andy and talk to him he does not give a response and you are unable to talk to him and finish Raul's unmarked quest which makes it impossible to complete the quest. * If the above mentioned glitch of speaking with Andy and no dialogue appears then exits immediately after retrieving the holotapes from Ranger station Charlie, load to a save before speaking with Andy and head to the camp. Hopefully the camp will have been attacked and you can retrieve the holotapes. Then go back and speak with Andy to start his quest and finish it without receiving the chat glitch. Also received Raul's conversation upon leaving Andy's bungalow. ** If you are playing the PC version and this bug occurs, you can correct this by using the console and typing the following exactly: . This must be done in an indoor area. Transition to an outdoor area and Raul should initiate conversation. If that console command doesn't do the trick, try and pick his dialogue option about Ranger Andy. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Rangers characters Category:Novac characters de:Andy (Ranger) es:Andy (Ranger) fi:Ranger Andy ru:Рейнджер Энди uk:Рейнджер Енді